Protected Heart
by midnighter1313
Summary: This is an AH. Everyone still lives in Bayville though, and Rogue lives with Mystique and Kurt. Chapter one is Remy and Rougue's first meeting. Probably some Kitty and Wanda and possibly Tabby meddling later. Please read. Short chapters
1. Chapter 1

"Come _on _Rogue!" Kitty whined. "You _have_ to go with me!"

Rogue looked up from her novel to glare at her friend.

"And why do I _have _to go with you?" she inquired.

"Be-_cause_! I like, _need_ a wing-girl! I _need_ your help with Lance!"

"And why do you need my help? Lance is obviously into you, you just push him away! You fight and bicker with him everytime he comes around."

Kitty looked almost... Worried. Was that even possible with Kitty?

"I don't want him to get bored with me. If I keep acting like this, flirting _this_ way, maybe he'll get the hint."

Rogue sighed. "Who's party is this again?" she asked.

Kitty brightened visibly. "The Maximoffs," she said.

Rogue looked unconvinced. "Wanda and Pietro? They can't even get along long enough to have a normal conversation. How are they going to host a party together?"  
>"Well, it's really Wanda's party, she just agreed to let Pietro invite Bob and Todd. Oh!" she cried as if remembering something incredibally important. "She also invited two other boys. Like, new blood ya know? I think their names are... John... Allerdyce? Yeah I think that's it. and Remy Lebeau? Yeah. Well I think John worked for her dad for a bit a while ago, and Remy just moved in with him. Wanda's, like, <em>totally<em> into John, and I heard that Remy's _gorgeous_. You should look into that," Kitty added mischeviously.

Rogue just glared at her. "Fine. I'll go. But not because there's gonna be some new man candy there, I just have nothing better to do. Kurt's going too, but I think he already left."

"I'm gonna go pick out your clothes!" Kitty said excitedly and skipped to Rogue's closet.

XXX

"Ma!" Rogue called as she and Kitty rushed down the stairs a little while later. "Kitty and I are going to the Maximoff's! I'll see you later!"

"Like, by Ms. Darkholme!" Kitty yelled.

"Bye girls!" Raven called back.

XXX

When they arrived it seemed like all of Bayville High was there. There was Scott Summers and Jean Grey cuddling up underneath the shade tree. Scott's brother, Alex, was lounging by the pool with their adopted brother, David Xavier, and Tabitha Smith. Bob, Todd, and Pietro seemed to be planning something in the middle of the living room. And then there was their hostess, Wanda. She was standing and talking with two boys, one with flaming red hair, and the other with dark brown hair and a trench coat. They both had their backs to Rogue. She turned to Kitty to ask who they were, but she had already gone off to a corner and started bickering with Lance. Rogue sighed.

"Rogue!" she heard Wanda call. "Come over here! I'd like you to meet these two!"

Rogue sighed again. She really wasn't in the mood to meet anybody new, but she went over anyways. "Hey," she said, forcing a smile onto her face.

"Rogue," Wanda said, "this is John Allerdyce." she gestured to the red-headed boy.

"'Ello Sheila," John said good-naturedly, fidling with a lighter.

"And this is Remy LeBeau," she finished, gesturing at the boy in the trench coat.


	2. Stuffy Stuff

To those who used to read this story and are sticking with me through this one chapter then dump crap, thank you. I am very sorry. I had had a lot more written on this story, then lost it all and had no desire to re-do it. That desire was rekindled, however, by someone making a new alert for it which reminded me that it even existed. So please thank WelshWeevil for that. *Claps*. Anyways, I have started writing more chapters, but first! Here is a character page explaining what is going on with everyone in this story since this is an AH and everyone can't live with the Professor...

Rogue/Anna Marie- Lives with Mystique/Raven Darkholme and Nightcrawler/Kurt. Kurt is adopted in this story, as is Rogue. (Kurt only so that he can keep his cool accent XD). Both of them took the name Darkholme.

Magneto/Erik Maximoff is a multi-millionaire and single father to his twins, Wanda and Pietro.

Charles Xavier has adopted Scott and Alex, both opting to keep the surname Summers. Charles's son, David, also lives with them.

Wolverine/Logan is married to Storm/Ororo and X-23/Laura and Spyke/Evan both live with them.

Pyro/John Alderdyce and Gambit/Remy LeBeau live in a split apartment together in downtown Bayville.

Blob/Bob, Boom Boom/Tabitha, Toad/Todd, and Wolfsbane/Rahne all live in what would be the Brotherhood house, each having sort of "run away" but stayed in Bayville. They call the Brotherhood House "Tabby's House of Runaways" or simply Tabby's House. Other runaways come and go, but they are the only permanent 4. Tabby acts as a mother figure and makes the others attend school. The older three all occasionally perform odd jobs around town for cash, but most of their needs are taken care of by the Maximoff twins sneaking things out from under the nose of their multi-million dollar daddy.

Avalanche/Lance lives with his abusive parents... But for how long? (Those last two might turn into their own story...)


	3. Chapter 2

"And this, is Remy LeBeau," finished Wanda.

"De one and only, chere, at yo' service," the man added in a Cajun accent, taking Rogue's hand and leaning down to kiss it. Rogue jerked it away and glared at him, but it was met with a smirk and curiously red, sparkling eyes, which only made her glare harder.

"Boys," Wanda continued, either oblivious to their whole exchange or ignoring it. Rogue opted for the latter. "This is Rogue Darkholme."

"The pleasure is yours," Rogue muttered under her breath, searching the room for a search route away from this conversation. She saw none.

"Rogue?" inquired the red-haired one, John. "Well that's odd. Is that your real name?"

Rogue sighed. "No, my real name is Anna Marie. Everyone's just called me Rogue for as long as I can remember. I don't know why."

"Anna Marie..." murmered Remy dreamily, as though trying it out, and seeming to like it. "Dat's a very pretty name mon cherie." Rogue simply ignored him.

The four of them chatted a while longer. Rogue was still looking for a way out when Remy suggested a friendly game of poker.

"Oh, no! I am not playing poker with you, LeBeau!" John said, shaking his head. "You remember what happened last time!"

Wanda shrugged. "I'm in."

Rogue shook her head too, refusing with the excuse that she hadn't brought much money to bet with.

"Dat's even better chere, because you won't have any when we're done anyway," Remy said, grinning mischeviously.

"Come on Rogue, it'll be fun!" Wanda exclaimed.

So they all settled at the kitchen table, and Rogue played. Wanda was out within the first fifteen minutes, having lost all of her money to the two southerners. Rogue was much better that Remy had anticipated, having participated in the poker nights Raven hosted with Erik, Logan, the Professor, and a few other family friends since a young age. Finally though, Remy won everything.

"Well Cajun, looks like I'm out." Rogue said, leaning back in her chair.

"Oh, come on chere. One more game."

"I have nothing to bet."

"Oh, well dat's not quite true," Remy said with a grin. "How about if _I_ win, you go on a date wit' me next weekend?"

"And if I win?"

Remy looked thoughtful for a moment. "If _you_ win," he said. "I'll wash dat filthy piece o' junk truck you pulled up in tonight. Inside and out."

"Piece of junk?" Rogue growled, standing up. "What are _you_ calling piece of junk, Cajun?" she asked angrily.

Wanda pulled her back down into her chair. "Now Rogue, don't get so worked up about it. He didn't mean anything by it. Just consider his offer."

So Rogue took a deep breath. This man pushed her buttons, and she had no idea why. She considered his offer. Her truck, Benny, was her pride and joy. It had been since she had gotten it for her 16th birthday nearly 2 years ago. Normally, she wouldn't let anyone even touch it, but it _was_ pretty dirty at the moment. Full of trash and covered in mud from going mudding with Kitty and Kurt the weekend before.

"Fine Cajun," she said, reluctantly. "You've got yourself a deal." And they shook hands.


	4. Chapter 3

****A/N: Thank you to anyone who sticks with me through my lost pages and writer's block. I can't guarantee it's not gonna happen again, but I'll try not to. Also, welcome to any new readers! Reviews are **_**very**_** welcome! I love reviews. Thank you! And here's your new chapter...**

"Dammit! You little cheat!" Rogue threw her cards down on the table and charged past John, who was flicking his lighter nerously and sinking down in his chair, and then threw a punch at the red-eyed man still sitting at the table, grinning.

Remy caught her fist easily and pulled her so close their noses were almost touching. "You can't prove not'ing chere," he purred. John and Wanda could almost swear they saw smoke pouring out of her ears.

"You're nothing but a little yella cheat," Rogue hissed as she jerked out of his grip and stormed off to find Kitty. Remy looked even more pleased then, if that was even possible, and slid a queen of hearts off the table and back into his sleeve.

Rogue found Kitty in a corner with her tongue down Lance's throat. Rogue jerked her away from him.

"I hope your boy toy can give you a ride home," she growled. She could smell the alcohol on her friend. "'Cuz I'm leavin'." And with that, she stormed off once again, leaving the drunken couple looking perplexed.

On the way out, nearly everyone made way for her, all of them knowing the consequences of getting in the way of a pissed off Rogue. Unfortunately for him, Todd didn't see her coming and soon found himself facedown on the floor.

When Rogue arrived at her truck, she found Remy leaning nonchalantly against the driver's side door.

"If you knew what was good for you," Rogue said slowly and dangerously calm. "You'd get outta my way."

"Non," Remy said. "I won, fair and square, so you have to keep up yo' end of the deal. So," he grinned. "Is Friday night good fo' you, chere?"

Rogue then lost her patience and shoved him out of the way. As she did, she didn't notice a hand slide into her pocket and deposit something there.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for reading! I'm about caught up with what I have written out (I handwrite my stories, then type them up when I think they're ready) but I'm getting to that point where I'm starting to have writer's block, so if you guys have any ideas let me know, and if I start taking a long time to update just give me a good kick in the rear.**

When Rogue got home, she sat in her truck for a few moments, breathing deep and counting to ten to calm down. Once she was calm enough she got out and went inside.

"How was the party, Anna?" her mother called from the living room. She was the only one who called her that.

"It was fine Ma. I wasn't feelin' to well though, so I came home." It wasn't a complete lie.

"Well if you think you're getting sick, take some medicine!"

"I will Ma, I will."

That was the last of it. Her mother didn't pry. She trusted her. Rogue had never done anything for her not to. She was a good student, didn't really party, didn't get drunk or do drugs. She was a pretty good kid all around. The only thing that ever got her in trouble was her temper. Once, in 3rd grade, she got suspended for knocking a kid's teeth out for stealing her brownie at lunch. Then, in 5th grade, she knocked a kid flat on his ass for making Kitty cry. She had narrowly avoided killing many of Kitty's ex-boyfriends and the few jocks that made fun of Kurt. Most of them were friends with either Pietro or Scott though, so they left him alone for the most part. Pietro and Scott were the worst of enemies, but both of them loved Kurt like a brother and both were fiercely protective of their friends.

When Rogue got upstairs to her room, her phone went off in her jacket pocket. She answered it, and when she pulled it out of her pocket, she felt something there that wasn't there before. But she ignored it for now.

"Hello?" she said into the reciever.

"Rogue! What happened to you?!" cried Kitty's slurred voice from the other end of the line. Rogue held the phone a few inches away from her ear while Kitty yelled. "Like, why'd you leave?! Are you mad?! Why are you mad?! I'll, like, kick someone's-" Rogue clicked the phone off. She was not in the mood to talk to a drunken Kitty. She turned her phone off.

"You know what you need?" Rogue said to herself. "A nice, hot shower." Then she took off towards the bathroom, temporarily forgetting the something in her pocket.


	6. Chapter 5

Remy was still grinning when he drove home that night. In fact, all weekend it was like he was floating on a cloud. Nothing could burst his bubble. John even commented on it a few times, but when he did, Remy just grinned bigger and went on with whatever he was doing.

He couldn't wait for this week. Especially Friday. He had already started planning the night out in his mind. He didn't know what it was about this girl, but he liked her. A lot. Even when she was mad. _Especially_ when she was mad. The girl was beautiful anyway, but she was perfectly _gorgeous_ when she was angry. That was why he'd hidden the ace in his sleeve during their poker game. That and he wanted to spend more time with her. He normally didn't cheat. He usually didn't _have_ to. But this girl was almost as good at poker as he was, which was another of the many, many things he liked about her. She was like a drug to him, and after only a few hours of knowing her, he was already addicted...


	7. Chapter 6

****A/N: Sorry about the short chapters. I write 'em as they come to me and type 'em up when I have time. **

Rogue pulled on her jacket as she walked out the door the morning after the Maximoffs' party. "Bye, Ma!" she called over her shoulder.

It was a beautiful Sunday morning, and she'd woken up feeling refreshed, so she decided to go for a walk. As she walked, she thought. She mulled over the events of the night before. She couldn't deny that she was attracted to the man, Remy, that she had met. Somehow, he already knew how to push her buttons, and he flaunted that ability constantly. He also saw her as a challenge, which she didn't like very much. There was something, however, that drew her to him. She didn't know what though, and she didn't want to find out. Even though she felt drawn to him, she knew better than to give in to that urge. That boy was bad news and she wasn't about to-

She stopped abruptly. She had walked about a mile, and the weather had taken a drastic turn for the worst. The sky had clouded over, the temperature had dropped, and a cold wind had started up. But this wasn't what had stopped her. She had shoved her hands in her pockets to shield them from the wind, and she had felt something there. She pulled out a card. A queen of hearts in fact. Scribbled on it were the words "My lucky lady".


	8. Chapter 7

Rogue looked at the card curiously for a few moments, wondering where it had come from, and who had written those words on it. The poker game from the night before came to mind, but she didn't remember putting anything in her pocket, nor had anyone gotten close enough to her after that to put it there. Everyone had known better. Except... Except for that swamp rat. But why would he have snuck a playing card into her pocket?

As the first drops of rain began to fall, Rogue decided this was a mystery that ought to be left for a later date and quickly started home. She hadn't walked more than a few blocks before the rain really started in earnest. Even with her jacket wrapped tightly around her, she was still soaked to the bone in a matter of minutes, a situation that was not helped by the fact that the wind had started blowing harder and everytime she tried to pull her hood over her head it was blown away. She could already tell that this storm was going to be bad, and from the looks of it, she was going to be caught right in the middle of it.

Just then, she heard a car rolling to a stop behind her.

"'Ey, Rogue!" she heard a voice call. She recognized the voice, and she was not about to turn around. She only walked faster. "Rogue!" the voice called again. "Rogue! Anna Marie! C'mon, Chere! Don' make me come drag you back to dis car!"

Rogue sighed and turned around to face none other than Remy LeBeau.

"What d'you want you swamp rat?" she growled.

"Well, Remy thought you might want a ride, seein' as you're gettin' soaked out here in dis rain," he answered.

"Actually," Rogue said, "I would love a ride. From anyone but you. But seein' as my options are limited to you or the rain, I think I'll stick with the rain."

"Aw, c'mon chere, don' be like dat." Remy said, coming after her. "You're gon' catch you're deat' of cold out here. Come wit' Remy and he'll warm you up and get you home safe."

Seeing he wasn't going to take no for an answer, Rogue sighed and walked with him back to his car, a bright red convertible with black leather seats. How surprising.

"Fine, but you better take me straight home."

"Scout's honor," Remy said, mocking a three-fingered boy scout salute and flashing an adorable goofy grin.

Rogue sighed and climbed into the passenger seat of the car.


End file.
